PYODE AMEDHA: Carne Macia
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Após realizar experiência com fêmea Yautja, cientista humano enfrenta seu pior pesadelo: a filha.


* * *

CAPÍTULO UM

_BURLOCK_

* * *

― O ESPÉCIME ESTÁ PRONTO, DOUTOR BURLOCK.

― Sedado corretamente desta vez, eu presumo - quis saber o doutor, um homem mais velho, com o rosto marcado pelo tempo.

― Sim, senhor - respondeu o outro.

― A equipe está preparada...

― A sua espera, senhor.

― Então não percamos tempo.

Os dois homens saíram rapidamente do escritório. Percorreram um longo e contínuo corredor acinzentado, sem portas ou janelas, durante minutos, até se aproximarem de uma parede onde uma pequena lâmpada vermelha piscava incessantemente. Nessa parede havia apenas duas pequenas saliências de milímetros de largura.

― As chaves - pediu o doutor. Os dois introduziram-nas cada um em uma das saliências. - No três. Um, dois, três!

As chaves foram viradas simultaneamente, desativando um avançado sistema de segurança, o qual abriu diante deles uma porta de pouco mais de dois metros de altura e um metro de largura. Assim que entraram, a porta se fechou automaticamente. O doutor olhou em volta e viu uma equipe de doze especialistas em várias áreas das ciências: humana, química e física. Todos esperavam ansiosos, estrategicamente posicionados, em torno de uma grande mesa de cirurgia, com aparelhos ultramodernos operantes, mas aguardando pelo principal personagem...

― Vamos dar início à sessão. Descubra a criatura, doutor Krieger - solicitou Burlock. E assim que Krieger levantou o lençol apenas na área delimitada previamente, todos os presentes se alvoroçaram.

― É um espécime e tanto! - disse um deles.

― Devemos prosseguir - ordenou Burlock. - Procedimento padrão para fertilização artificial.

― Sim, doutor - quase todos responderam, agilizando-se a dar início ao estudo.

Havia uma criatura jamais estudada completamente debaixo daqueles lençóis, que fora aprisionada há alguns meses em uma das luas Júpiter, quando tentara escapar das armadas de proteção da Terra, planeta em que tal raça cultuava um ritual masculino de passagem para a maioridade, onde jovens eram enviados à caça de presas. Tal ritual consistia, em grande parte das vezes, na caçada de seres de inferior força, mas não inteligência, hábeis na fuga, porém inertes à força superior do Predadores, como eram chamados. Aquele tipo de ritual ou atividade estava proibido por uma lei interplanetária já que trazia efeitos devastadores tanto aos caçadores, quando às caças. No entanto, era difícil impor leis e respeito sobre a raça dos Predadores, eram uma das mais antigas civilizações de todos os tempos e todos conheciam o temperamento irracional e tempestivo dela. Para muitos cientistas da Terra e de outros planetas aliados, tais criaturas não passavam de bárbaros, apesar de possuírem avançadíssima tecnologia, das quais nenhum planeta havia estudado um terço sequer.

Um predador podia alcançar a altura de dois metros e cinqüenta e pesar 200 quilos, não eram muito ágeis no solo, já que a gravidade da Terra não os deixava correr muito rápido, mas eram extremamente habilidosos sobre árvores. Eram humanóides, e todos possuíam inigualável porte físico. A cor e textura de sua pele variavam entre tons de negro ao esverdeado, as partes mais sensíveis do corpo, como a palma das mãos, eram suaves, macias, as outras, como por exemplo, o dorso das mãos, eram escamosas.

Durante a noite ou em lugares escuros passariam completamente despercebidos já que parecidos aos seres humanos, mas o formato e tamanho da cabeça os denunciava e fazia muitos petrificarem de medo: tinha três vezes o tamanho de uma cabeça humana, seus dentes ficavam aparentes e quatro presas saíam dos maxilares. O topo da cabeça era liso, mas dos lados e de trás caíam longos e roliços cilindros maleáveis de cor marrom, parecidos com cabelos, mas muito mais grossos. Seus olhos, entretanto, eram iguais aos dos humanos, limpos, brilhantes, bonitos, sempre nas cores verde e marrom e suas devidas tonalidades.

Os Predadores eram uma raça orgulhosa de suas tradições e por serem perseguidos pelas forças de elite das nações interplanetárias, afastaram-se dos planetas aliados desistindo do clima tropical, propício para suas caçadas indo procurar novos planetas para realizarem seus rituais. Pelos menos era o que se pensava, até seis meses atrás, quando uma nave Predadora fora descoberta, pelo satélite de rastreamento da Terra, pousada numa região habitada por mineradores de vários planetas. Um pequeno exército das forças de elite se dirigiu para lá, era formado por vários tipos de raças oriundas das mais longínquas galáxias.

Quando a encontraram, a nave Predadora estava vazia. Seguiram os rastros pouco visíveis dos Predadores mina adentro e não demoraram a encontrá-los. Os Predadores pressentiram a ameaça e iniciaram o contra ataque. Três foram mortos e outros três conseguiram escapar. Sua nave foi perseguida até as luas de Júpiter, onde foram capturados e encaminhados ao Centro de Reajuste e Intervenção Interplanetário, com base na maior estação espacial da Via Láctea: Inercis ZY.

Contudo, a descoberta feita pelos cientistas durante um exame avaliativo, sempre feito em prisioneiros antes de seu julgamento, mostrou que um dos três Predadores era uma fêmea. Como era procedimento, os presos eram congelados e armazenados por zonas e celas especiais, a fêmea, no entanto, causou tanto furor e animação que foi levada ao Laboratório Central da estação para ser analisada com melhor precisão. Sabiam da existência de fêmeas, mas era certo que elas apenas procriavam e mantinham-se unidas quando os machos não estavam. Ninguém jamais havia visto uma.

Assim que o doutor Burlock retirou o cilíndrico fertilizador de dentro do corpo da hospedeira, todos os outros doutores se congratularam eufóricos. Olhou para a aparelhagem que controlava os batimentos cardíacos do espécime e sorriu.

― Está feito. Levem-na para a ala de observações. Os próximos dias serão monótonos.

Havia que se concordar com Burlock. No dia seguinte a hospedeira acordou, mas continuava alienada por causa dos medicamentos que lhe foram injetados. No entanto, a manhã do terceiro dia trouxe problemas. A fêmea estava ciente da prenhes e parecia não querê-la a qualquer custo. Pouco antes de ser sedada, os doutores puderam presenciar atos que os deixaram horripilados de pavor: a fêmea socava o próprio ventre com o máximo de força que possuía na intenção de se desfazer da gravidez indesejada, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava estridentes guinchos de dor. Assim que a fêmea estava completamente dominada, prenderam-na em um leito com braçadeiras e tornozeleiras de titânio. Ela não fora completamente sedada, tinham medo do que o medicamento faria ao feto, mas mesmo assim, Burlock a estava examinando. Não importava quanto barulho a fêmea fizesse ou quão alto o fizesse, Burlock estava determinado a seguir seu projeto até o fim. E foi naquele leito, presa a barras de titânio, que a fêmea de Predador permaneceu. Não houve um dia sequer sem que ela não urrasse ou tentasse se libertar. Obviamente se sucesso, mas ela tentava de qualquer forma.

A gestação durou doze meses. Diariamente sendo lida por ultra-sons e laser ópticos tridimensionais, além das minúsculas sondas com micro-câmeras que revelavam o crescimento do feto.

Nos últimos dias pouco antes da cesárea ser realizada, a atitude da fêmea teve uma repentina e inesperada mudança: a Predadora parecia estar apegada a sua futura cria. Ela alisava o ventre e soltava baixos silvos, observando-o. O doutor Burlock não acreditava naquela "encenação". Bem conhecia o instinto e a inteligência daquela espécie, estudara a vida toda sobre eles, dominava tudo o que conheciam em livros e estudos sobre os Predadores. Suas armas, seu estilo de caça, sua relação com outras espécies. Ele era o especialista ali, portanto, ele tinha a última palavra.

Sedaram a hospedeira pela última vez. Preparam-na sobre a mesa de operações, e quando toda a junta médica estava pronta, começaram a operação. Quando finalmente o doutor Burlock retirou o bebê de dentro do ventre totalmente arregaçado da "mãe", os doutores se horrorizaram. Krieger até deixou cair a bandeja dos instrumentos de operação. O próprio Burlock ficou sem palavras. Não havia nada de humano naquele "bebê". Era literalmente uma cria de Predador. Era exatamente igual a mãe. Era um "deles".

― Inacreditável - sussurrou o doutor espantado. - Como terá acontecido?

Levaram o pequeno ser para a sala ao lado, separada por uma porta de vidro reforçado, de aproximadamente dez centímetros, onde o colocaram numa incubadora.

― É impossível! Como haveria de misturar os... - balbuciou um dos presentes, mas foi interrompido.

― Estou certo de que há alguma explicação - rosnou Burlock. - Mas no momento, o que me preocupa é somente o experimento. Ele é prioridade.

― E a hospedeira? - quis saber Krieger.

― Levem-na ao Setor de Despachos. O Planeta de Reciclagem saberá o que fazer com o corpo.

Um dos doutores retirou as sondas colocadas na fêmea e depois a cobriu com um lençol azulado, rolando-a de qualquer jeito sobre uma maca de rodas. Em seguida, empurrou-a para fora da sala de operação, seguindo para o Setor 7, de Despachos. Mas antes de conseguir entrar no elevador, algo fez com que a Estação sacudisse. Tudo parou. Não era possível que algo do tipo tivesse ocorrido. Jamais houvera uma falha na energia, muito menos nas comunicações, quem dirá uma oscilação daquela escala.

Estão se ouviu um urro alto, que seguiu ecoando pelos corredores a frente do doutor e da maca onde estava a fêmea. Fortes pancadas balançavam o chão, as grossas placas de metal onde apenas se ouviam o tinido da fricção de sapatos de borracha agora se deslocavam de lugar. O doutor entrou rapidamente no elevador e cutucou algumas vezes o número sete até que a porta começou a se fechar. Uma mão, no entanto, parou o elevador. Não era uma mão qualquer. Nem de humano ou humanóide ou qualquer que fosse a raça que naquela estação trabalhava. Era uma mão grande, escura, a mão de um Predador, que teve que se curvar para observar o que havia dentro daquele elevador. Um rugido foi apenas o que bastou para o doutor desmaiar de medo. O Predador puxou a maca para perto e descobriu o que havia nela. Urrou alto então e alguns minutos depois mais cinco Predadores o cercavam.

― M-di H'chak!¹ - rosnou o Predador que ainda estava com o lençol nas mãos.

E não houve misericórdia para aqueles que ficaram na frente dos Predadores. A fêmea ainda permaneceu viva o tempo suficiente para contar ao líder o que haviam lhe causado. O filhote foi encontrado, unido à mãe enquanto ela lentamente desfalecia. O líder, porém, não tinha a intenção de mantê-lo vivo. Não queria uma abominação daquelas em suas mãos. Que fosse qualquer outra raça misturada aos Predadores, mas não aquela, não aquela.

* * *

_Nota do Autor:_

¹ _Na língua dos Yautja (Predadores) significa: Sem piedade!_

* * *


End file.
